


old flames, they can't warm you tonight

by lookatallthemoresigive



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Rangshi Week 2020, go to horny jail kyoshi!!, lake scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatallthemoresigive/pseuds/lookatallthemoresigive
Summary: She didn't want to think of all the things she'd eagerly forsake to kiss Rangi. To keep kissing Rangi for a long, long time.Rangshi Week, Prompt 1: Kisses
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 147





	old flames, they can't warm you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to post anything for Rangshi week but uh I couldn't sleep and I couldn't stop thinking about how Rangi specifically offered up her _neck_ during the lake scene so here we are! Happy Bisexual Day of Visibility!

"Kiss me where I'm not hurt."

Kyoshi was an earthbender. Making decisive movements when the time was right was at the very core of her being. So the Avatar immediately obeyed her firebending sifu. Kyoshi leaned down and kissed underneath Rangi's jaw. Rangi's breath hitched, and she made small noises as Kyoshi continued to kiss down her throat.

Kyoshi could feel Rangi’s racing pulse against her lips, her natural warmth that was now a blaze, the loose strands of Rangi's hair that brushed Kyoshi's face and stuck to Rangi's lips. It was all dizzying. 

Rangi’s hands, meanwhile, had started roaming over Kyoshi's body, leaving a trail of heat in her wake.

Kyoshi made it to Rangi's collarbone. She kissed the hollow of her neck, then darted out her tongue. She could taste the dried sweat from the lei tai mat. It reminded Kyoshi of how close she almost came to losing her. Kyoshi pulled Rangi in even closer and sucked on a newly exposed part of her collarbone, to assure herself this wasn't all just some wonderful dream.

Kyoshi stopped short of giving Rangi a hickey, realizing it'd make for a very awkward conversation with the Flying Opera Company the next morning.

She paused below Rangi’s collarbone, hesitating. She didn’t know how far—they hadn’t talked—

"Higher," Rangi demanded, a little breathlessly. She took Kyoshi's chin and tilted it up towards her face.

Kyoshi kissed Rangi's forehead, smiling into it. Of course Rangi would unknowingly make the decision for her. She'd never tell her, but she loved how bossy Rangi was. Especially when her orders didn't involve stance training.

Kyoshi kissed her ear, then her unbruised cheek, then the corner of her lip.

Rangi made a small, needy noise at that and turned her head to kiss Kyoshi on the lips. Rangi flinched at the contact, and let out a groan of frustration, gently bringing their foreheads together. "Stupid face, stupid swelling."

Kyoshi wholeheartedly agreed. "Maybe I could try using waterbending to heal it?" Kyoshi offered, her mind already conjuring up images of the results of her success. 

Rangi broke away from her at that. She smacked Kyoshi's chest, hard enough to hurt. "You can't airbend! I am not letting you break the Avatar cycle out of lust." Rangi turned crimson at her own words, and Kyoshi laughed, taking Rangi's hands and kissing them.

"It’d be worth it, though." She didn't want to think of all the things she'd eagerly forsake to kiss Rangi. To keep kissing Rangi for a long, long time.

Rangi took Kyoshi's hands and nuzzled into them. "I'm not going anywhere. It'll heal. Though I'm pretty sure your face is going to be stuck like that." Rangi pressed a finger into Kyoshi's crooked grin. Kyoshi laughed and kissed the digit. 

"I don't care," Kyoshi said. "It'll be my legacy. Kyoshi, the Avatar who kissed the most beautiful woman in the world, and her face forever showed it."

"You're ridiculous," Rangi murmured, and buried her face into the crook of Kyoshi's neck to hide her blush.

Kyoshi kissed the top of her forehead. 

What felt like seconds but could’ve been hours passed like this, and eventually exhaustion hit Kyoshi like the force of the waves on the Yokoya shore. She and Rangi settled down near the lake’s edge.

Rangi wrapped herself around the Avatar like a blanket. She pressed the top of her head against Kyoshi's lips, like she had on the iceberg what felt like a lifetime ago.

The teenagers, lulled by the gentle lapping of the lake, quickly fell asleep.


End file.
